


Baiting the Hook

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Good Vibrations [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cisco and Caitlin are soulmates, Cute, F/M, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imagine your OTP, Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Shenanigans, Silly, Sitcom, Teasing, do not argue with me okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Caitlin could be pretty stubborn about sleeping in, but Cisco knew the perfect way to get her out of bed.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Good Vibrations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Baiting the Hook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



* * *

Cisco rubbed his eyes and looked down at his wife who lie next to him, still sound asleep. Caitlin always looked peaceful when she dreamed. Her brown hair was fanned around her pillow, her hands were under her cheek and she was curled up in a fetal position.

She was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. Unfortunately, they both had to get ready for work at Star Labs. Shaking her with his hand, he murmured, "Caitlin. Hey, it’s time to wake up."

The woman moaned and pushed her face into her pillow. "Mm, no. I’m staying here."

"It’s a Monday, babe, so yes, you have to get up. Come on. I’ll make you pancakes." He said the last sentence in a sing-songy voice to encourage her. It didn’t work.

"Mondays are the worst. Tell Barry and Iris I’m sick."

"Caitlin, don’t make me tickle you."

She lifted her head from the pillow to give him a stink eye. "You wouldn’t."

"Wouldn’t I?" He raised his fingers and waggled them at her, but she stared him down with a face that rivaled Killer Frost's scowl.

"Don’t you dare."

"Then get up." 

They continued to stare at one another until Caitlin grumbled. "Fine. Give me five minutes, okay?"

"Alright. I’ll get started on the pancakes." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and left the room.

Caitlin waited until she heard him puttering around in the kitchen, then she smiled and closed her eyes. She’d get up in a few minutes as she’d said, but this bed was comfortable and she really didn’t want to leave it just yet.

Eleven minutes later, Cisco had eaten his pancakes and finished his orange juice. He didn’t bother checking on Caitlin because he knew she’d want to stay in bed for a little longer than the five minutes. He rinsed his plate and left it in the sink before heading to the bedroom. 

"Caitlin?"

When he pushed the door open, he sighed, finding his wife still lying on their bed, nestled under the comforter. He yanked at the covers and she squealed, opening her eyes to glare at him.

"Cisco!" She growled.

"Caitlin, you need to get ready!"

"Give me my blanket!"

"No."

The brunette reached for her pillow and whacked him with it. "Give it to me!" 

Cisco bunched the blanket in his hands and ducked away so she couldn’t get any more hits in. He tried to sound indignant, but wasn’t able to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Sorry, Mrs. Ramon, but it’s time for you to start the day. You know you hate being late."

He was right. Caitlin always did her best to be on time for things and she usually got wherever she needed to be fifteen minutes ahead. 

"It's 6:38. You can vibe us to work and that takes no time at all, so I’m staying in this bed until 6:50."

"What? You really think you can get dressed in ten minutes?"

"If you can do it, so can I." She raised a haughty eyebrow.

"I don’t take as much time because I don’t have to primp like you do."

"Cisco, give me my blanket."

"Forget it."

Caitlin huffed and turned her back to him, once again lying on the mattress. He stood in place, waiting for her to yell at him for the blanket, but she didn’t stir. Cisco walked over to the side of the bed where she lie. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep.

He rolled his eyes. Of course she’d have fallen asleep. If there was another superpower Caitlin possessed, it was the ability to sleep in record time. He remembered how he counted to forty-three seconds and she’d begun snoring. If her head hit the pillow, she was out.

"Hey, wake up, woman. I’m serious." Cisco shook her until her eyes opened, but what she did next took him by surprise.

Those brown eyes flashed and before he could react, she grabbed onto his arms, pulling him onto the bed with a strength he didn’t know she had. Then she settled on top of him with the blanket squished between them.

"I’ll just sleep like this." She giggled mischievously.

"Oh, you really think I’m gonna let you keep me trapped under this blanket?"

He smirked and opened a breach to her left. As he predicted, she turned to look and he promptly pushed her into it. He quickly opened another breach above the bed and rolled out of the way so when she fell through it, she dropped onto the bed again.

"Oof!" She bounced a little, but was unharmed.

Cisco opened another breach and threw the blanket into it. There was a slight thumping sound as it landed in the living room. Caitlin grabbed into her pillow. Her expression was one of an angry child and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

"I don’t care where you breach my blanket. I can sleep without it just fine."

"I guess you can." He sighed and shook his head. "Since you’re so eager to sleep in, I’ll go ahead and take a shower alone..." Cisco hummed to himself as he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the water.

He tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it away before coming back into the bedroom and giving his wife a come hither look. "Aren’t you going to join me?"

There was a flicker of lust that appeared on her face at the sight of his chest, but she jutted out her chin and pointed at the bed. "I’m staying right here." 

"As you wish." He turned around, pushed down his pajama pants and boxers in one motion, baring his ass. When he kicked the bottoms away, he heard her suck in a breath.

If there was one thing Caitlin loved about his body, it was his ass. She'd told him many times that she loved how firm it was and how it looked in jeans. Every time they made love, she'd end up groping and squeezing his backside with relish, enjoying the moans it elicited from him.

He sent her a smirk over his shoulder. "Have a nice sleep," he said teasingly before going back to the bathroom.

There was no way on Earth she could resist a challenge like that. Caitlin scrambled to get out of bed and nearly tripped getting out of her sleep dress. When she made it into the bathroom, she opened the shower door and got in.

"Hey, babe. Decided to wake up after all?" His voice was nonchalant, as if he was unaware of how aroused he’d made her.

"Shut up." She shoved him against the wall and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He responded with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her waist and slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Caitlin's fingers splayed on his chest, running down to his sides until she took hold of his ass. Cisco cupped her breasts, flicking the hard nipples with his thumbs. Her breathy moan sent a rush of blood straight to his groin and he tugged her closer, grinding her.

He nibbled at her neck and whispered, "Something tells me that we’re  _both_ going to be late today."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
